Electrical switches of the dual in-line package (DIP) type are extensively used, especially on printed circuit boards. Some of these switches are of a size so as to conform to the size of DIP integrated circuits so that they can be automatically inserted by automatic application machinery into selected positions on printed circuit boards. Such switches must also have contact assemblies that will not be affected when the printed circuit boards on which they are mounted are flow soldered. The parts of these DIP switches must be structured so as to be readily assembled into DIP switches.